fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 93
DF) You know...That was kind-of harsh... Wolfgang) I know...I shouldn't have lied nor left her on her birthday, but if I don't go now...I'd go crazy... DF) Understood...What did you do for her? Wolfgang) Well, I got her a a braclet...Just like mine, but I didn't put a picture in her's...Knowing her for about 15 years told me to not...She'd replace the picture with a better one... DF) Okay Wolfgang) How's your arm? DF) It's okay, it hurts and burns, but it's okay Wolfgang) Okay DF) And Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yes? DF) Do you think Nintendo, Ice, and C22 are were Wolf is? Wolfgang) Yeah, it's the best option...It makes great sense too...Wolfie could have opened the portals DF) Yeah... Wolfgang) So...What are your plans after this? DF) Spend more time with Trent...Maybe take him to an Amusement park Wolfgang) That sounds nice... DF) What do you plan? ''' '''Wolfgang) Well...I kick my Dad's word down his throat...We get back home tonight with Serenity, Persona, Crystal, Nintendo, C22, and Ice...I get to spend some more time with Samantha...And then in a little while hear if number 3 is coming... DF) Wait...You're saying Samantha and you are going to have another child... Wolfgang) Yeah...It's the least I could do with my actions...She loves kids and she wanted a third child, while I wanted to hold off...But, I never win =/ DF) Would you want a son or another daugther? Wolfgang) Definitely a son...I need some help...I mean I live with three girls...If I include bakugans...That's...Hmm...Volf, Comosa, Culburym, Skyeroid, Tigera, and Forigon...That would be nine girls on my one... DF) Wow... Wolfgang) Definitely a son for sure... Crysemtion Volf) Portal opened in 3...2...1 ( A portal opens ) ( Volf and Meteonoid fly in ) Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang, we thought I was a guy for sometime... Wolfgang) I know... By Val... Val) ZZZ...zzz...ZZzz Weolin) -_- He snores too loud! Preptoroid) AND I'M PREPPY! ''' '''Weolin) No...NEVER! Preptoroid) I'm getting a custom suit made too Weolin) o_e *Twitching* NO, NO! ( A portal opens ) Preptoroid) SUIT! Weolin) YES! OMG, YES! Preptoroid) THA-''' '''Weolin) *Charges into the portal* FREEDOM! *Enters the portal* FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! ( Preptoroid enters the portal ) Preptoroid) GET OUT! Weolin) NO! ( Val flies into the portal ) Preptoroid) *Looks over* OH GREAT! ''' '''Weolin) NO! Val) ZZZ...zzz...ZZzz *Enters portal* ( Val crashes into Preptoroid and Weolin ) ( The portal closes ) Back by DF and Wolfgang... DF) So how do we do this? Wolfgang) Well, you face Darterym and I get all the other bakugans... DF) WHAT, I CAN'T TAKE DARTERYM ALONE! Wolfgang) Hey, you want to take 25 bakugans at the same time DF) No... Wolfgang) And Meteonoid is Darterym's holder, so yeah DF) Okay MoCC: Episode 94 Grade of MoCC: Episode 93? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Trent Category:Serenity Category:Persona Category:Crystal Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Comosa Category:Culburym Category:Skyeroid Category:Lustinun Tigera Category:Forigon Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Valentin 98 Category:Weolin Category:Preptoroid Category:Darterym